1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and method for altering the appearance and performance of the nose. The present invention further relates to a means of elevating the nose from apex to root and changing its shape thereby dilating the nasal passages. The noseform and nasal passage dilator apparatus of the present invention may be designed to provide a protection of the nose and glabella from sun damage. The noseform provides an aid in breathing, increased respiratory efficiency and enhanced performance of physical activities. In another embodiment the noseform acts as a rest support for eyeglasses to prevent slippage which leads to nasal passage construction from the glasses pressing the outside of the nose.
The noseform of the present invention allows styling opportunityxe2x80x94a wide variety of sizes and shapes can be imagined. The apparatus may also cover the glabella and other parts of the forehead for additional sun protection. The noseform may contain a cut-out to create a decorative xe2x80x9csun-tattooxe2x80x9d.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that humans are most conscious of and constantly trying to improve their appearance. It is also well known that humans are also always trying to improve their health and performance. Many humans have significant problems with the nasal passages of their nose being constrictive thereby preventing easy ad efficient breathing. A brief explanation of the anatomy, physiology and pathology of the nose will help to better understand the causes of the above mention problems and the need for this invention.
The human nose, located on the anterior middle portion of the head in the middle of the face, is sometimes compared to a three-sided pyramid with its internal skeleton referred to as the nasal pyramid. The base of the nose faces downward and surrounds the nares, commonly referred to as the nostrils, which open into the nasal cavities. The two nasal cavities are narrow above, wider below, and are separated by the nasal septum. The lower portions of the nasal cavities are referred to as the vestibules and are lined with a mucous membrane and provided with hairs for filtering debris.
The sides of the nose (or pyramid) meet in the middle of the nose along the dorsum nasi which extends from the root of the nose, continuous with the forehead, to the apex or tip of the nose. The lower portion of the side of the nose, which is typically flared, is referred to as the ala or wing. See FIG. 1 for a detail of the nose.
The nose further includes lateral nasal (or upper) cartilages which are unitary and continuous with each other and a septal cartilage, which extends backward and downward from the lateral nasal cartilages to articulate with the septum, and downward toward the apex of the nose. Greater alar (or lower) cartilages are located below the lateral nasal cartilages and laterally from the septal cartilage. The greater alar cartilages support their respective ala and form a lower part of the nasal structure. The middle and upper regions of the skin over the dorsum nasi including the lateral nasal cartilage and the septal cartilage is movable thus allowing the tip or apex of the nose to be lifted because the skill will not move over the apex of the nose.
Since the skin is movable over some regions of the nose, there are associated therewith known lines of tension of the skin. The known lines of tension of the skin are commonly referred to as Langer""s lines, see FIG. 2. The lines of tension typically run in directions transverse to the direction in which the skin moves. With age the skin hypertrophies resulting in additional skin causing the nasal passages to become constricted or closed.
With the above information regarding the anatomy of the nose, some of the problems associated with the nose become more understandable. The most common problem associated with the nose is snoring. Other problems include a deviated septum and nasal polyps. Additionally, diseases such as Rhinophyma, benign lesions, collagen diseases, etc. alter nose anatomy and cause impingement upon the nasal passages. Altering the shape of the nose is known to affect these conditions. Furthermore, it is very well known that some people do not like the shape or size of their nose and spend large sums on expensive surgeries to alter the appearance of their no se.
Prior to the present invention attempts to use devices to dilate or more fully open nasal passages in humans and in animals have been described. Such devices claim to provide easier breathing and to help eliminate snoring. Occasionally, such devices are also used by athletes to help increase the amount of air intake and thereby increase the amount of air in the bloodstream to augment their physical performance and endurance.
An example of one type of prior art device is the insert device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,977, to Rezakhany, which discloses a nasal dilator adapted to be inserted into the nostril of the human nose to prevent the tissues of the ostium internum of the nose from contracting during breathing. Many devices similar to the Razakhany reference disclose variations which prevent the nose from sagging and drooping or also dilate the nostrils to allow an increased flow of air through the nostrils. A representative group of these patents includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,936, to Hanlon; U.S. Pat. No. 2,515,756, to Bove; U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,799, to Caballero; U.S. Pat. No. 1,232,956, to Mooney; U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,365, to Askinazy; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,168, to Jalowayski.
However, these types of insert devices are uncomfortable, cumbersome, expensive and potentially very dangerous. This is particularly true for an athlete engaged in a competition which is very fast paced, trauma prone or physical as are many sports today such as soccer, lacrosse, football, basketball and in particular ice hockey (especially when) struck in the nose.
Another class of devices for dilating a nasal passage is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,839, to Chirila, which discloses a pair of suction members which are applied to the outer skin surface of the nose over the septal cartilage between the dorsum nasi and the alae. The suction members stick to the skin of the nose and are biased outward to dilate the nasal passage to facilitate breathing. Similar to the Chirila device are U.S. Pat. No. 1,034,123, to Knowlson; U.S. Pat. No. 1,232,956, to Mooney; U.S. Pat. No. 1,043,924, to Gottlieb; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,217, to Slater, which all expand upon the idea of pulling or pushing the sides of the nose outward as a way of dilating the nasal passages.
However, the Chirila device and the others like it are also very bulky, cumbersome, ugly and potentially very dangerous when a blow to the nose occurs. Furthermore, the prior art proposed solutions have not conceived of possible uses and combinations which can be made with such devices.
Accordingly, in the prior art, dilation of the nasal passages of a human nose by stretching or pulling the outer sides of the nasal passage has been proposed. Also, the prior art requires large, unsightly devices for dilating the nasal passage and lacks a structure which is compact, ornamental and safe to use.
Despite the many attempts in the prior art, there is a failure of the known devices for nasal dilation to provide a structure which will prevent damage to the skin of the nose from environmental factors. Further, none of the known devices have a decorative appearance which may be selected by a user while improving ventilation and respiration by dilating the nostrils. In addition to the above, there is still a need to provide a noseform having a support and rest to prevent a pair of eyeglasses or sunglasses from slipping or sliding down the nose and constricting the air passages of the nose.
The elimination of problems associated with nasal passage constrictions such as snoring is a particular additional benefit of the present invention.
The present invention is novel in providing a decorative cover for the nose to prevent damage to the skin of the nose from environmental conditions such as the sun""s rays, wind and airborne contaminants. Furthermore, the present invention is novel in providing a device and method for dilating the nares of the nose to prevent structures of the nose from collapsing, sagging and drooping during breathing.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for achieving and maintaining dilation of the nasal passages of a human to increase breathing efficiency and prevent snoring. The apparatus is preferably designed to fix the end of the nose, following movement in a direction toward the glabella, to more accurately align the openings of the nares with the nasal passages and to prevent the septal cartilage and alae from moving inward while inhaling.
The present invention includes a first portion attached to the nose just below the glabella, a second portion attached below the bridge of the nose, and a mechanism, interconnecting the first and second portions, for moving the second portion toward the first portion such that the tip of the nose remains fixed toward the glabella with the nasal passages dilated.
The present invention includes a method for dilating the nasal passages of the nose by moving the end of the nose toward the glabella to dilate the nasal passages and fixing the position of the end of the nose moved toward the glabella by using the device of the present invention. The method of the present invention includes first moving the nose toward the glabella and then fixing of a first portion of the device and then fixing of a second portion of the device. Alternatively, the method of the present invention includes first the fixing or attaching of the first portion of the device of the present invention to a point just below the glabella, next, the moving of the end of the nose toward the glabella, and then the fixing or attaching of the second portion of the device to the nose at a point below the bridge of the nose to fix the movement of the end of the nose and thereby dilate the nasal passages to improve breathing efficiency.
Thus, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a device for improving the breathing through the nasal passages of a human by moving the apex of the nose in a direction toward the glabella thereby changing the size and shape of the nose and dilating the nares.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for covering the nose of a human using a decorative object adherent to the skin of the nose.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which prevents the soft tissue and cartilage of the nose from closing the aperture while a person inhales.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which while preventing the soft tissue and cartilage of the nose from being constricted when a person inhales can also function as a support and rest for a pair of eyeglasses or sunglasses to prevent them from slipping down the person""s nose and constricting the nasal passages which reduces breathing efficiency.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which prevents the soft tissue and cartilage of the nose from being drawn in while a person inhales which is easy to use, less expensive and more safe than known prior art designs.